Wild Kratts: Element Charge Episode 1 Part 3 At All Costs
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Martin and Shira have found two of Sacred Five, but will the others fall through? And what will Shadow do to Nic? Find out in this extraordinary conclusion!


*Note: Still based on Taismo-89's Wild Kratts Power of Nature but it is still not my idea.

When we last saw, the Wild Kratts were looking for the Sacred Five. So far, the Water and Light crystals have been obtained. Let's see how Rico will obtain the Fire crystal.

"Hey, why are doing this?!" asked Rico.

" **Why not? It's fun. But maybe you should get out of here**. **This isn't for losers**." said Rico II.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Rico. As they were talking, a rattlesnake started to rattle its tail, and was about to strike at Rico II.

" **Easy snake**. **Nice** **snake**." said Rico II.

"Now's my chance!" thought Rico as he inserted the Rattlesnake disk. He saw some snake skin in some bushes.

"Activate Rattlesnake Powers!" said Rico. In a flash of red, he was in his suit, ready for battle.

He slithered over to the snake and tried coaxing it. "Alright, whatever you, don't move." said the real Rico. The rattlesnake rattled, but Rico rattled louder. But, Rico II ran off, and then the snake bit him!

" **AHHHHH**!" he yelped in pain.

At first, Rico was glad it bit him. He went to his motorcycle, but fake Rico dragged across the sand. " **H-h-h-help me**. **Please**." said Rico II.

"Man, why should I help you?" asked Rico. Then, just like Martin and Shira, he heard a voice.

"Dude, he may be evil, but you know that everyone deserves a second chance. Give him some of your bandages. Try to be generous." He looked at him for a second.

"*sigh* Alright, come here." said the Rico. He mended the other one's wound, but Rico II started to vaporize.

" **Thank you**." said Rico II. Before he vaporized, he gave Rico something. It looked liked a red crystal. He then felt a surge of energy as he glowed red. The flame were getting absorbed by the crystal. He knew he had found the Fire Crystal of the Sacred Five.

"Great! I hope the others are having success in the there findings." said Rico.

In the Arctic..

"Activate Walrus Powers!" said Aviva. In a flash of purple, she had Walrus powers.

" **Nice outfit**. **Let's see how your suit can handle THIS**!" said Aviva II.

She stomped her feet, and she caused an avalanche!

"AHHHHH!" cried the real Aviva. The snow came rolling down, and Aviva started to slide with the walrus calf. She safely got to the water and swam to a nearby cave.

"Phew, that was close." said Aviva. But, she notice that the calf was upset and homesick.

"Uh-oh, what am I going to do?" asked Aviva. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"Listen. He looks shooken up. Try cheering him up. That's the kind thing to do."

She looked at the calf once more. "Look, were going to be alright. You'll see." said Aviva as she rocked the young walrus back and forth.

A few minutes later, after the coast was clear, Aviva swam back up to the surface. When she got up there, she saw something sparkling in the snow.

Whoa, hermoso. Increíble. " said Aviva. As she touched it, an energy surge went through her body as she glowed purple.

"Deactivate!" said Aviva. However, as she was walking, Aviva II came jumping out at Aviva. Aviva held out the crystal, and a gust of wind came flying out and blew Aviva II into the snow. The force of the impact was so strong, Aviva II vaporized.

'Well, it looks like my work here is done. " said Aviva. A group of walruses came out the water. One was calling out the the calf.

"Aww, that must be your mom." said Aviva. She let the calf go to his mother.

"Adios, probecito." she said as she left in the Tortuga.

Back in the Amazon...

"Hey, can we just talk about this?!" asked Chris.

" **No** , **but how about this**?!" said Chris II. He blasted an energy ball at Chris.

"Okay, you want to play hard brawl, I'll give you hard brawl." said Chris, as he inserted the Jaguar disk.

"Activate Jaguar Powers!" said Chris. Unfortunately, he was in regular jaguar form.

"OH-NO! Now I have to reactivate in order to get black jaguar powers." said Chris.

Chris II was still blasting. Chris reactivated, but no effects. "Reactivate!" said Chris for the second time, but nothing happened. For the third time, he reactivated, and was now in black jaguar form.

"Alright!" said Chris. He hid in the dark part of the forest.

" **Where are you**?!" asked an angry Chris II.

When he wasn't looking, Chris pounced on the clone. He was about to punch him, but he heard a voice.

"Chris, I know you want to destroy him, but what if you were him. Would you like to punched out of the blue? Be merciful, not harsh."

He thought about it for a second. "Okay, get up." said Chris, as he deactivated.

" **Y-You're setting me free**?" said Chris II.

"Yeah , but not because I want to. Its just the merciful thing to do." said Chris.

" **Thank you**. **Here, have this**." said Chris II. He gave him a green crystal.

"The Earth crystal!" he said, he felt a surge of energy and glowed green.

Chris II then vaporized. Chris called the team on his Creaturepod.

"Hey guys, did you find the crystals?" asked Chris.

"Yep, we sure did, bro. Nic was right. The crystals did come to us." said Martin.

"Everyone, meet back at the temple." said Chris.

"Got it!" said the rest of the team.

Back at the temple, lightning was striking everywhere and it started to storm.

"We're here! And we got the crystals." said Rico.

"Good, now we got to help Nic." said Martin.

"Let's go!" said Shira.

"In the temple, Shadow was still holding Nic.

"Ha-ha-ha! Once I drain the energy out of you, I'll be unstoppable! " he said.

"You just wait, the Wild Kratts will stop you." said Nic, weakly.

"We'll see about that." said Shadow.

When the Wild Kratts got to where Nic is, they were horrified.

"*gasp*NIC!" cried Shira.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" asked Martin.

"Oh nothing. Just draining as his energy, SO I CAN BECOME MORE POWERFUL, AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME!" said Shadow.

He let go of the energy ball that was holding Nic, and Nic falling on the steps.

"Alright, Shadow. If your going to be that nasty about it, then we'll just fight. Come on guys, let's do it!" said Chris. They all used the the power of the crystals to fire a blast at Shadow. But, he deflected it.

After that, he shot a blast at the Wild Kratts.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the Wild Kratts. The Sacred Five fell on the floor.

Chris was the first one to stand up. "We can't give up. Be strong." he said.

Shadow fired another blast. This time, at the Sacred Five, and breaking them in the process!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they cried.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?! THE ALL POWERFUL SHADOW?!" said Shadow.

*BG Music-Power Rangers Mystic Force Theme (Instrumental)

They thought for a moment. "YES, WE DID! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THE CRYSTALS, BUT YOU DIDN'T DESTROY US!" said Chris.

"WE HAVE THE POWER! EACH ONE OF US. YOU MAY BE IN CONTROL OF THE DARKNESS CRYSTAL, BUT WITH OUR CONFIDENCE, WE'LL BE UNBEATABLE.

"WE'LL BE VICTORIOUS!" said Chris.

"With these feelings, were unstoppable, and.. said Chris.

"ACTIVATES THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS." they all said.

The crystals started to glow, and circled around the team. The team started to glow their significant colors.

"POWER OF EARTH!" said Chris, as he glowed green.

"POWER OF WATER!" said Martin, as he glowed blue.

"POWER OF AIR!" said Aviva, as she glowed purple.

"POWER OF FIRE!" said Rico, as he glowed red.

"POWER OF LIGHT!" said Shira, as he glowed yellow.

Each one of them readied a blast representing an element.

"OH! SO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH. ? THINK AGAIN!" said Shadow. He fired a ball of dark energy. Then, they fired their blasts.

However, the Wild Kratts blast was so powerful, it completely overwhelmed him.

"COME ON, WILD KRATTS! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" said Chris.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Shadow. The whole temple filled with white light.

After it died down, there was Zach on the floor, and Shadow disappeared.

"Whoa. That...was...AWESOME!" said Martin.

"Yeah, and we saved the planet from Zach's antics." said Chris.

"Too bad we couldn't get the Darkness crystal, but at least Zach doesn't have it." said Rico.

"Oh no! We need to check on Nic!" said Shira. They all ran to Nic.

"Nic, wake up! We did it, we stopped Shadow." said Aviva.

"Huh? What.. You stopped him?! Oh thank you. I don't know what I would do without you nice people, but I think my time is about up." said Nic.

"What do you mean? You not..." said Martin, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Shadow drained about every bit of my life force. I don't think I'll live long." said Nic.

"But Nic, you just got here. You can't leave." said Aviva.

Suddenly, the crystal shards of the individual crystals started to glow again. This time, they did just Shadow's crystal did: they formed emblems on top.

Chris's was in the shape of a green ball with two crystalized leaves on the top, with a green ring arching over it with leaves also on it. It had a small hexagonal emerald in the center.

Martin's was in the shape of a crystalized waves with jagged edges. In the center was a pentagonal sapphire.

Aviva's was in the shape of a crystalized pinkish purple rose, with a circular purple diamond in the center

Rico's was in the the shape of a big, crystallized red flame with flames sticking out if the sides followed by a tetrahedral ruby.

Shira's was in the shape of a crystallized yellow five pointed star, with a triangular topaz in the center.

Each one of the crystals fired a blast a light at Nic. He was fully healed.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Nic.

"I don't know, but I think it caused some kind of reaction that made healed you." said Chris.

"I think you right. I feel much better. Yes, I feel brand new." said Nic.

"Great!" said Shira.

"Owwww, what happened?!" asked Zach.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we forgot about him.' said Martin.

Zach looked confused, but everyone glared at him.

" AAAH! OKAY, I'M LEAVING. YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CRYSTALS. I'M OUT OF HERE. UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!" said Zach.

"THAT'S WILD KR...oh forget it." said Chris.

"I can see how tiring it can get." said Shira.

"I glad I have people that care about the planet as much as I do." said Nic.

"Let's go back to the Tortuga to celebrate." said Martin.

"YEAH!" they all said.

Back in the Tortuga..

"I like to propose a toast. Here's to another successful adventure, and to our new allies, Rico, Shira, and of course, Nic." said Martin.

"And for more animals living free and in the wild." said Chris.

"To the Wild Kratts!" said Rico.

"TO THE WILD KRATTS!" they all said.

They all mingled with each other, but then Martin and Chris noticed Nic looked worried.

"Hey Nic, what's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the crystal. Now that it's gone, I'm afraid that anyone can get it." said Nic.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine." said Martin.

"I hope so. " said Nic.

In another dimension, lies a dark figure. "So, it looks like the Element Summoners are back. Ha! Let's see what they can do." said the figure.

He held up the Darkness crystal in his hands and laughed manically.


End file.
